


In Betweens

by ChamiTheJedi



Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiTheJedi/pseuds/ChamiTheJedi
Summary: Summary of one-shots from AU based on my story Darkness Never Dies. Chapter two: Luke and Jamie have a fight.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652137
Kudos: 3





	1. The Lost time of Light

Anakin Skywalker was running. He knew that coming to Citadel Inquisitorius on Nur was a bad idea. Not that he couldn’t defeat a couple of Inquisitors, but the fact that he revealed himself to the Empire. And Luke wasn’t even here. Then he stopped. Luke may not be here, but someone else close to him was.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin sighed out.

He closed his eyes. Anakin could barely feel his Master’s presence in the Force but he knew that Kenobi was here.

After some time, Anakin found his Master’s cell or better said the torture chamber. When he got in, Anakin almost threw up because of the smell of blood and gore. Obi-Wan was chained by his arms and legs to the wall. Kenobi’s robes were torn. His leg was broken along with at least three ribs. Obi-Wan’s head was bent low but Anakin was sure that the older man’s nose was broken as well.

“Obi-Wan”, he said as he ran to his Master’s aid.

He cut off the chains and Obi-Wan fell into his arms.

“Anakin,” Kenobi says, his voice raspy and low.

“It’s alright Obi-Wan. I’ll get you out of here.” Anakin wasn’t sure in his words.

“I’m sorry. I couldn't save Luke.”

“We’ll find Luke. I just need to get you out of here,” Anakin reassured him.

“No,” Kenobi said. Anakin was shocked. Obi-Wan and he were in many dangerous situations before but they would always make out of it alive.

“Tell Ana how much I love her…”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin held out his tears. Obi-Wan coughed, and blood came out of his mouth.

“It was an honor… calling you… brother…”

And just like that, Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. His body disappeared and he became one with the Force.

Anakin screamed. He didn’t care that more Inquisitors or guards will come his way. He lost his Master, his best friend, and his brother.

The search for Luke would have to wait. Anakin had to say goodbye to another part of his past.


	2. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jamie have a fight

Luke's POV

Jamie storms out of the meeting and I follow him. He starts running away from the base. I scream his name. I start running after him. He stops at a lake.

"Jamie," I say, out of my breath.

"What?!" He shouts back.

"I just want to talk?"

"About what? About how you destroyed my life? Trained me as a weapon that you planned to toss aside the moment you found Avaris? Or maybe how you made my mind weaker than that of a kriffin stormtrooper?" If he was a bit weaker he would've started crying, so he is just shouting.

"Listen, Jamie, I'm sorry for what I did..."

"Yeah, I bet you are," he starts walking towards me. "Every day of my childhood is lost. You didn't raise me as a son. You trained an assassin."

"I-"

"Avaris might believe that you have changed but I know you for what you are."

Then he does something his younger, more aggressive self would do. He pulls out a knife and puts it on my throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now?" he says.

"I started to train you when you were 5 years old. Remember your first lesson?"

Jamie swallowed and said: "Accept your emotions but don't let them control you."

"Yes. And that's what I need you to do now. I understand that you are angry and you deserve to be. But please. Let go."

"So you are teaching me the Jedi way now, huh?"

"Out of two of us, who is a Jedi Master here?"

He looks still, then moves the knife and puts it back in his pocket. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that I can't change what I did. But please, just try to believe me when I say that I have changed."

He sighs and says: "Fine. But if you do something that will make me believe that you want to hurt people around me, I _will_ kill you."

I nod and we walk back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I this as a practice some time ago. I can't say that I'm really happy how it turned out but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself


End file.
